


Visiting Vinland

by oneiriad



Category: Supernatural, The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunt for the Frigg has brought the Johnson boys to America...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Vinland

It occurs to Dean that there is something seriously fucked up with your life, when - upon regaining consciousness - you can immediately recognize the sensation of being tied to a chair. This might worry him, except a) his life has been pretty fucked up anyway since the day their house burned and b) he is already rather busy worrying about the fact, that what he remembers from just before loosing said consciousness involved a very messily dead ID forger and...

"...all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?"

Oh yeah, now he remembers - the other people, and how the short guy had thrown a fricking _chair_ at them from across the room, and Sam had fallen and...

"If not for you, we wouldn't have had to come here, and we wouldn't have a couple of psycho killers tied to chairs, and all because you couldn't just leave your fucking passport in the hotel safe like a normal person!"

"Well, it's not like I asked to have my wallet stolen, Mike."

"No, Olaf, but you're the one who insisted on going to the bloody US of A on a goddamn dodgy passport, so we can't just go to the embassy and get you a new one!"

So, it's beginning to sound as if they might be having some sort of identity mix up, unless the - Australian? - tourists are putting on a show, and he's considering maybe groaning a bit for effect and opening his eyes, checking on Sam. Getting around to the business of finding out what - who? - killed the forger.

"...stayed back home."

"Ah, but Mike, if you don't have an oracle along, how will you even know if you find the Frigg?"

"Well, it's not like you did such a great job of it last time, now is it?"

Which is the moment Sam chooses to prove that he's still alive by groaning and muttering something Dean doesn't quite catch under his breath - he doesn't, but someone apparently do.

"Excuse me," and he opens his eyes to look at a somewhat gangly young man, looking just a little too intensely at Sam for Dean's taste, "but when you say "More Norse gods", what do you mean, exactly?"

The troll choosing that exact moment to come bursting out of the cellar isn't exactly the distraction Dean had been hoping for, but still, beggars can't be choosers...


End file.
